kamigami_no_asobifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Character Song : Balder
Character Song : Balder & Loki est le 3ème CD personnage des séries CD personnages de Kamigami no Asobi. Il est interprété par les seiyu de Balder Hringhorni et Loki Laevatein. Pistes # I bless you # Liar # I bless you - Instrumental # Liar - Instrumental Vidéos I bless you thumb|335 px|none Liar thumb|335 px|none Paroles I bless you Kanji 光求めて差し出されたその手 I bless you, I need you 囚われの檻 限りのある時間が語るなら It is given. Perfect gift 生きてる証 True self... とかれた魔法　あなただけ 純粋な想い灯をともし　愛しさが満ち溢れる Kiss away 柔らかに触れて　あなたが惑わす わたしを縛りつける香り この腕深く閉じ込め　永遠に逃さない 出会えた　瞬間の奇跡手放しはしない 感じて愛の共犯者へ わたしの全て捧げ　共に優しい夢を 背中合わせの絶望が胸をさす remember, only you 確かな希望 抗えない運命だとしても everything, everywhere 笑ってほしい fake it... 嘘つきなんだ　その瞳 くちびる　髪も微笑みも　あきらめられるはずない 眩しく　世界はこんなに輝いてるのに いつしか終わりが来ることを 知っているから　つかの間止まれと願い抱き 愛して　何よりも強く焼きつけた傷跡(メモリー) 魂(こころ)に響かせあえたなら 数えきれないシーン　共に紡いでいこう Kiss away 柔らかに触れて　あなたが惑わす わたしを縛りつける香り この腕深く閉じ込め　永遠に逃さない 出会えた　瞬間の奇跡手放しはしない 感じて愛の共犯者へ わたしの全て捧げ　共に優しい夢を Romaji Hikari motomete sashidasareta sono te I bless you, I need you toraware no ori Kagiri no aru jikan ga kataru nara It is given. Perfect gift ikiteru akashi True self… tokareta mahou anata dake Junsui na omoihi wo tomoshi itoshisa ga michiafureru Kiss away yawaraka ni furete anata ga madowasu watashi wo shibaritsukeru kaori Kono ude fukaku tojikome eien ni nogasanai Deaeta shunkan no kiseki tebanashi wa shinai Kanjite ai no kyouhansha e Watashi no subete sasage tomo ni yasashii yume wo Senaka awase no zetsubou ga mune wo sasu Remember, only you tashika na kibou Aragaenai unmei da to shitemo Everything, everywhere waratte hoshii Fake it… usotsuki nanda sono hitomi Kuchibiru kami mo hohoemi mo akiramerareru hazu nai Mabushiku sekai wa konna ni kagayaiteru no ni Itsushika owari ga kuru koto wo Shitteiru kara tsukanoma tomare to negai idaki Aishite naniyorimo tsuyoku yakitsuketa memory Kokoro ni hibikaseaeta nara Kazoekirenai SHIIN tomo ni tsumuide yukou Kiss away yawaraka ni furete anata ga madowasu watashi wo shibaritsukeru kaori Kono ude fukaku tojikome eien ni nogasanai Deaeta shunkan no kiseki tebanashi wa shinai Kanjite ai no kyouhansha e Watashi no subete sasage tomo ni yasashii yume wo Traduction française Cette main est étendue à la poursuite de la lumière Je te bénis, j'ai besoin de toi je suis captif Si nous devons parler de votre temps limité C'est le cadeau parfait donné comme preuve de vie Seulement tu as allumé mon vrai moi après le sortilège Avec des sentiments purs débordant d'amour S'embrasser, vous me tentez avec un toucher tendre qui est pour moi un parfum de liaison Je vais vous piéger dans ces bras et ne jamais vous laisser échapper Je ne lâcherai pas le moment miraculeux de notre rencontre Tu es mon complice d'amour à qui Je vais tout donner, voyons ensemble des rêves doux Le désespoir qui se glisse dans mon dos me pique le cœur Rappelez-vous que vous êtes mon seul espoir Même en sachant qu'il s'agit d'un destin inéluctable Je veux que tu souris partout et à tout moment Faux, je suis un menteur, il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse Abandonne tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes cheveux ou ton sourire Même si le monde brille si rayonnant Parce que je sais que la fin viendra inaperçue Je souhaite que cet instant reste immobile Mon amour pour toi est profondément ancré dans ma mémoire. Si cela pouvait résonner dans nos esprits Laissez-nous créer d'innombrables souvenirs ensemble S'embrasser, vous me tentez avec un visage tendre qui est pour moi un parfum de liaison Je vais vous piéger dans ces bras et ne jamais vous laisser échapper Je ne lâcherai pas le moment miraculeux de notre rencontre Tu es mon complice d'amour à qui Je vais tout donner, voyons ensemble des rêves doux Liar Kanji こぼれたパーツ　気になる導火線 息をひそめ　声に出さないCount down 火花ちらして　巻き起こせbig bang☆ Darling? Honey? Princess?愛しの子猫ちゃん? 呼びたいNew Name とびっきりイカすYour baby だから笑ってこっちを向きなよ つつくと見せる困った顔ゾクゾクさせる(So cute) 思わず食べちゃいそうなほど好きだよ (one step hold hands. two step deep gaze. three step mission...? hya〜) オーロラの下でSweetなキスはどう? お好みでテイスト変えて おあずけキャンディー　瞳閉じたなら 2人きりflavor その手に抱えきれないほどのIをfor you 迷えるトリックスター　できそこないのLiar 仮面のSecret でまかせだらけAnswer 史上最大笑えないジョーク 出来る事なら「今」をずっと閉じ込めさせて(wishing) 伝う涙拭い去るのはオレだけ (one step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger) 小さな約束救い上げた孤独 胸を焦がす優しい記憶 何度叫んでも消えた光はもう 空の彼方へ (one step hold hands. two step deep gaze. three step mission...? hya〜) オーロラの下でSweetなキスはどう? お好みでテイスト変えて アンタがそこにいてくれるなら多分 それだけでいいや その手に抱えきれないほどのIをfor you Romaji Koboreta PAATSU kininaru doukasen Iki wo hisome koe ni dasanai Countdown Hibana chirashite makiokose Big Bang Darling? Honey? Princess? Itoshi no koneko-chan? Yobitai New Name tobikkiri ikasu Your baby Dakara waratte kocchi wo muki na yo Tsutsuku to miseru komatta kao zokuzoku saseru (So cute) Omowazu tabechaisou na hodo suki da yo (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou? Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete Oazuke candy hitomi tojita nara Futarikiri flavour Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you Mayoeru trickster dekisokonai no Liar Kamen no Secret demakase darake Answer Shijou saidai waraenai JOOKU Dekiru koto nara “ima” wo zutto tojikome sasete (wishing) Tsutau namida nuguisaru no wa ore dake (One step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger) Chiisana yakusoku sukuiageta kodoku Mune wo kogasu yasashii kioku Nando sakedemo kieta hikari wa mou Sora no kanata e (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou? Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete Anta ga soko ni ite kureru nara tabun Soredake de ii ya Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you Traduction française Le fusible brûle en morceaux Je cache mon souffle et mon compte à rebours dans mon esprit Il explose avec un big bang en diffusant des fleurs de feu Chéri? Mon chéri? Princesse? Mon chaton bien-aimé? Je vous appelle de manière spéciale à chaque fois, je suis votre chéri C'est pour ça que tu fais face à moi et que tu souris pour moi Je frissonne à ton visage troublé que tu me montres à chaque fois (si mignon) Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais te manger involontairement (Première étape j'attrape tes mains, deuxième étape regards profond, la troisième étape ...? Hya ~) Que diriez-vous d'un doux baiser sous l'aurore? Vous pouvez changer le goût selon vos préférences Si vous fermez les yeux en attendant le bonbon Il va tourner dans notre saveur Je vais vous donner tellement de choses que vous ne pourrez pas porter dans vos mains Un filou perdu et un bon pour le menteur Répondre aléatoirement au secret de son masque Il est la pire blague de l'histoire Si je pouvais, je verrouillerais "maintenant" pour toujours (souhaitant) Je suis le seul qui efface les larmes qui suivent (Première étape planification, deuxième étape action, troisième étape tirer sur la gachette) Tu m'as sauvé de ma solitude avec une petite promesse C'est un doux souvenir qui brûle mon coeur Peu importe combien je crie fort la lumière fanée est déjà Au loin du ciel (Première étape j'attrape tes mains, deuxième étape regards profond, la troisième étape ...? Hya ~) Que diriez-vous d'un doux baiser sous l'aurore? Vous pouvez changer le goût selon vos préférences Si vous êtes à mes côtés je probablement N'aurait besoin de rien d'autre Je vais vous donner tellement de choses que vous ne pourrez pas porter dans vos mains Catégorie:Character Song